Ischemic damage to the central nervous system (CNS) may result from either global or focal ischemic conditions. Global ischemia occurs under conditions in which blood flow to the entire brain ceases for a period of time, such as may result from cardiac arrest. Focal ischemia occurs under conditions in which a portion of the brain is deprived of its normal blood supply, such as may result from thrombo-embolytic occlusion of a cerebral vessel, traumatic head injury, edema, and brain tumors.
Both global and focal ischemic conditions have the potential for producing widespread neuronal damage, even if the ischemic condition is transient. Although some permanent neuronal injury may occur in the initial minutes following cessation of blood flow to the brain, most of the damage in global and focal ischemia occurs over hours or even days following the ischemic onset. Much of this neuronal damage is attributed to secondary consequences of reperfusion of the tissue, such as the release of vasoactive products by damaged endothelium, and the release of cytotoxic products (free radicals, leukotrienes, etc.) by damaged tissues.
Several drug strategies have been proposed for treatment of stroke and other neuronal conditions related to ischemia, and these have been reviewed in recent articles (e.g., Greenberg, Wauquier). Anti-coagulants, such as heparin, have been examined, but with mixed results. Similarly, antivasoconstriction agents, such as flunarazine, excitatory neurotransmitter antagonists, such as MK-801 and AP7, and anti-edemic compounds have shown mixed results, with no clear benefits to outweigh a variety of side effects, including neurotoxicity or increased susceptibility to infection.
Two general classes of vasodilators have been studied for possible treatment of neuronal ischemic damage. Non-specific vasodilators, including papaverine, prostacyclin, pentoxifylline, and nitroprusside failed to demonstrate any clear benefit in reducing ischemic damage. A second general class of vasodilators includes a variety of calcium-antagonist vasodilator drugs. Verapamil and related compounds which prevent calcium entry into smooth and striated muscles appear to be effective only at high drug concentrations, where serious cardiotoxicity effects may ensue. Dihydro-pyridines, such as nimodipine, produced mixed results--some neurological improvement may be seen, but increased cerebral edema has also been observed. Benzothiazepines, as exemplified by diltiazem, have shown moderate protective effects, but these drugs also appear to cause undesired side effects such as hypotension which may be inimical to treatment.
In summary, drugs which have been proposed to date for the treatment of stroke and other ischemic-related conditions of the brain are either (i) relatively ineffective, (ii) effective only at dosage levels where undesired side effects are observed, and/or (iii) produce systemic effects, such as hypotension, which compromise the potential effectiveness of the drug.